tadpole_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Affiliations
Every group of people who wants to have a voice in the galaxy forms their own Faction with their own Affiliations. While Most have a set race allied to them, any free person can apply to work for any affiliation and have a chance to join. Tiamat Empire Created by the Dragonborn, the Tiamat Empire was created by and is currently ruled by Tiamat. Their goal is unification. First joining forces with an ancient race known as the Cava they have spread their wings to reach out to many other peoples, offering technology to join the space-faring world in return for unification with Tiamat's forces as allies. With unification comes a certain loss of movement, those who work for the previous allies, also work for the Tiamat Empire. So with this comes whatever restrictions and rules Tiamat puts in place. Any new inventions, created ships, movement in and out of planets, must be known by Dragonborn officials... And be taxed appropriately. Allies: * The United Countries of Corellon * Dwarven Kingdom * Gnomish Union * State Maxis The United Countries of Corellon The seven leaders of Corellon, all Elven politicians, work in relative peace to move the Elven fleets and further their pursuit of knowledge and advancements. While Orsimer and Goblins are Talkeen races like the Elves, it's unlikely to see any with equal status or power within the UCC, yet not outlandish to see them work within their ranks. Allies: * Tiamat Empire * Gnomish Union * Baset's Litter * State Maxis Dwarven Kingdom Formed before the fall of Yestria when King Yogaf the Tempered accepted the terms of unification with the Tiamat Empire, the Dwarven Kingdom was created by all existing leaders of Yestria fighting to the death to decide upon the rightful leader. The current ruler, King Iron Eye, son of Yogaf the Tempered, increased the mining efforts of the Dwarves and has undoubtedly brought an age of riches and abundance to his people. Allies: * Tiamat Empire * State Maxis Gnomish Union Formed out of necessity, Gnomes unified with the Tiamat Empire when they lost power amongst the Dwarves. Their Leader, defeated by Yogaf, their planet, falling to ruin, Gnomes found solace amongst the stars as inventors and engineers for the Tiamat Empire. Allies: * Tiamat Empire * State Maxis * The United Countries of Corellon * Baset's Litter State Maxis Halflings that remained in their home system of Maxis still use the technology offered by the Tiamat Empire to better strengthen their home from aggressors and from within with a better lifestyle. It's rare to see a member of State Maxis outside of their home system. But, on the off chance you see a fleet they'd be military personnel working under Tiamat. Allies: * Tiamat Empire * Gnomish Union * The United Countries of Corellon * Baset's Litter * Dwarven Kingdom Workers of the Cuth A communist union of Halflings across the Galaxy that wished to have a voice among the Tiamat Empire. Being a race of adventurers and taskmasters they have a knack for filling needs and getting by in even the most dire situations. You'll never see a Halfling with a string of bad luck. The Workers operate differently than most, they have an elected official for each fleet that is affiliated with the Tiamat Empire to report back and request summons for work. Allies: * Tiamat Empire Baset's Litter To pass into adulthood all Tabaxi make a pilgrimage to fulfil a heart's desire bestowed by the god Baset, this could be the answer to a question, an object of importance, riches, love or the slaying of a great beast. Because of this, 'Baset's Litter' was formed. When a Tabaxi is making their pilgrimage, any Affiliated factions will easily trade with this foreign race. Allies: * State Maxis * Gnomish Union * The United Countries of Corellon The Silver Star Orsimer, Goblins and anyone else who has been displaced from their homes join the Silver Star. While larger alliances see them as mere bandits or dissidents, the true purpose of the Silver Star is to travel and gain technology. The machinery required to terraform or travel long distances is kept under lock and key by the Tiamat Empire, keeping the Silver Star from their ultimate goal of creating a new home on a far-off planet. Void Worgs A mostly Goblin Fleet of bandits and bounty hunters. Ruled over by Rekkles the Reckless, a goblin artificer, they hunt down ship wreaks, pillage planets and ambush other fleets, while other bandits exist in the galaxy, the Void Worgs are the most successful at causing chaos.